UCI requests funding to continue a successful program that has completed one year of operation with two community colleges. In the first year the program staff have demonstrated that there is a pool of prepared students at Santa Ana College (SAC) and range Coast College (DCC) that can benefit from the research opportunities available at UCI. In the next period, OCBBR proposes to extend the partnership to Fullerton College, a Hispanic serving institution with a large number of underrepresented minority students. Operation of the program will also be enhanced by collaboration with the Orange County Transfer Consortium which will provide support to OCBBR efforts to increase transfer rates from Orange County Community Colleges to the University of California. This program follows the highly successful model devised by UCI that emphasizes undergraduate research, special seminars for students, and intensive peer mentoring and tutoring. Intensive counseling and monitoring of student performance at the community colleges has also been an essential element of the success f OCBBR.